


First Steps Into Sunset

by Failinhearts



Series: Failin's Viser League Stories [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, Comfort, Friendship, Gift Fic, One Shot, Original Character(s), Viser League
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25554355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Failinhearts/pseuds/Failinhearts
Summary: Arriving in the Dracosta region searching for answers, young trainer Nick Silph and his talking Scorbunny meet famous Pokemon Trainer/Sentai Actress Saigo! Mistaking her for a mysterious hero in his dreams, the two come to understand each other.A fic featuring my OC and Saigo from Twitter user @moriartsu for the Viser League!
Series: Failin's Viser League Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852324
Kudos: 1





	First Steps Into Sunset

“This is the place, right…?”

Walking down the docks leading to a nearby town, a young boy wearing a red hoodie and bulky glowing backpack takes a deep breath at the cool air welcoming him. His short black hair flows through the wind while his light blue eyes sparkle at the possibilities he hopes await him.

…However, his knees are still a bit wobbly, either by nerves or the boat ride to get here.

Standing by his side is the Pokémon Scorbunny. He looks the same as every other member of his species, aside from a conspicuous black box wired to his ear. Whipping out a piece of paper and folding it out, the bunny makes a double check. “According to the brochure… this sure is the Dracosta region all right, Nick.” He speaks, the English noises coming out of the box. “That is unless…”

He hops up and rummages through Nick’s bag. Pulling out another brochure, the Scorbunny squints. “Unless Unova got one heck of a makeover before we got here.”

“I think this is the right region, Sonic.” Nick says, grabbing Sonic by the back of his fur and putting him down.

Sonic puts his paws on his hips triumphantly. “In that case, we should start our hunt! If this is the place your dreams tell you to go to, that’s gotta be destiny right?”

“Y-Yeah… Maybe that’s where I’ll find him…” Nick nods. Taking another deep exhale, Nick adjusts his backpack and pushes forward. All the while, Sonic runs a couple steps ahead of him. They walk down this new town, taking note of the sights around them.

Notably arenas in the distance, some on mountains, some atop large buildings. The grand scope of it all amazes the two. They sure weren’t in Kanto anymore. Every once in a while, Nick makes sure to whip out his Rotom Dex for a couple pics to send home.

Hours pass, and this “hunt” for answers became more of a sightseeing tour. The two eventually choose to take a break in a nearby Pokémon Center to rest. Walking through the automatic doors, Sonic hops up and nudges Nick. “Hey, see if the nurse has any clues for us, huh?”

Nodding in acknowledgement, Nick takes his step towards the nurse, who greets him with that familiar warm smile as any other one they’ve met throughout their journey.

“Welcome to the Pokémon Center! May I help you with anything? Rest your Pokémon, perhaps?”

Nick stutters for a moment. “O-Oh, um… h-hello. I just got here looking for someone… have you seen them?”

“Any idea what they look like?” The nurse asks the 14 year old trainer.

Reaching into his backpack, Nick gets out the Unova brochure from before. Placing it on the counter, what she could see is a sketch of a strange helmeted figure. Almost like a superhero in a sci-fi show. His helmet is pointed with glowing eyes, and padded with orange armor.

“I-I know it’s a weird thing to ask… but I really do think-“

Before Nick could continue, the Nurse gives out an unexpected answer. “Well, I’ve never seen anyone who looks exactly like your drawing… but there _was_ a helmeted figure that passed by not too long ago!”

Nick goes bug-eyed from shock. “R-Really?! Do you know where they went?!”

The nurse takes a step back, startled by Nick’s excitement. “W-Well, she recently came by to heal her Pokémon. She could still be around town if you looked around.”

“Oooh, it’s a girl! Never told me that in your dreams.” Sonic smirks.

“I… never saw them talk. It could be a girl, actually…” Nick deduces, looking down at Sonic before resuming his attention towards the Nurse. “T-Thank you for the help!”

The nurse performs the traditional Pokémon Center bow. “We hope to see you again!”

Rushing out of the Center, Nick frantically looks around. “Please, please, please…!” He begs fate itself under his breath. Sonic runs in place, his head snapping from left to right in eager search of this girl.

“Nick, Nick, Nick! Lookie!” Sonic gasps, leaping into the air, leaving a small patch of flame in its place. He directs his paw to the right, noticing a figure clad in red come out of a nearby restaurant.

Nick’s eyes manage to lock onto the same person. “N-No way… is it?”

“Come on, come on!” Sonic dashes after her, Nick trying to catch up behind him.

* * *

“Hey! Excuse me!”

Wiping a bit of dust away from her visor, the girl glad in a red and white suit with a stylized motorcycle helmet turns around towards the direction of the bombastic voice calling out. “Hm?”

She comes face to face with a sweating and nervous Nick. He could only mutter out a small: “H-H-Hi…”

“Oh, hello!” She beams cheerfully. “I’m sorry, I thought I heard someone else!” She chuckles sheepishly. Nick’s voice certainly did not much the rowdiness of the previous call.

“O-Oh… that’s my Pokémon…” Nick gulps, pointing below. The girl’s eyes peer below, noticing a Scorbunny running in place.

“Wassup?” He grins.

The girl couldn’t help but let out a quiet yelp. “Did your Pokémon… just talk?”

“Kinda!” Sonic reaches up to grab the wired box from his ear. He pulls it out and resumes talking. “Scorbunny! Scor, scor, bun!”

“A translator device…?” She gasps. “Wow…! I never thought I’d see one of those in real life!”

Equipping the translator back on, Sonic’s face becomes confused. “Say what now?”

“Yeah!” She nods in awe. “I’ve worked with Pokémon wearing props meant to be translators before, but it never actually worked! There was usually someone behind the camera providing the dialogue!”

She looks back at Nick. “Did you make this?”

Gulping, Nick twiddles with his thumbs. “I um, helped design a bit of its form factor, but this is mostly my dad’s idea, Alexander Silph.”

“Wait, _Silph_? As in _Silph Co._ from Kanto? You’re the founder’s son?” She asks, starry eyed.

Nervously, Nick nods. “Mhm… Y-Yeah. My name’s Nick.”

“That’s awesome!” The girl says, stars in her eyes. “From Seasons 1 to 7, I remember Silph being a sponsor of Super Sentai Saigo… who would think we’d cross paths again!”

“Props… Saigo…” Sonic taps his foot, putting the pieces together. “Waaait a minute! Are you… _that_ Saigo?”

“Saigo…?” Nick mutters.

“Super Sentai Saigo!” Sonic hops. “I used to watch old reruns on TV all the time while you were designing all your little gizmos! She was so young back then!”

“That’s where you got those poses from, right?” Nick asks.

The Scorbunny looks towards Saigo, who looks back at him. The two nod in unison and complete mutual understanding. The two face Nick and strike a dynamic pose, fist in the front and palm open at the back. Legs spread apart, the two exclaim together:

“Until evil is vanquished, I shall never drive off into the sunset! I am _Super Sentai Saigo!_ ”

“Ayy, you still got it girl!” Sonic cheerfully states in fanboyish glee.

“You got it down on point! I’m amazed!” Saigo giggles.

Nick lets out small claps, happy to see the two get along. However, his face seems a tad bit distraught. Saigo catches onto this immediately.

“Um, hey… Nick, right? What’s wrong?” She asks.

“I-I…” Nick struggles the find the words. “L-Look… I don’t meant to be rude at all, Miss Saigo. But we approached you thinking you were… someone else.”

“Oh, don’t be sorry!” Saigo assures him. “Maybe I can help? Are they somewhere in this town?”

“The thing is… I dunno. I came to this region looking for him, but no luck so far.” Nick shrugs.

Saigo bites her lip briefly. “Does he have a name?”

“We dunno that either. Heck… we don’t even have a face to go by.” Sonic shakes his head.

Nick sighs. “I’ve had dreams of this hero… kinda like you in a mask. He stopped things like monsters I’ve never seen before, fights against Team Rocket, and Galactic and… I dunno why, but I feel like it’s calling to me.”

“…Like I’m supposed to be like him.”

Saigo ponders for a moment, trying to let what Nick said sink in. “Hmm… that’s pretty freaky, that’s for sure! And you’re sure he’s in this region?”

“Wait, you believe me?” Nick gasps. “I thought you’d just say… it’s just a s-silly dream, and tell me to go back…!”

“That’s what some people said when I auditioned for my role when I was seven, you know.” Saigo closes her eyes. “So, I don’t think there’s ever such a thing as a silly dream!”

“Thanks…” Nick starts to let out a small endearing smile. “It means a lot… to hear that.”

“Anytime!” Saigo grins. “I hope you’ll find who you’re looking for!”

Nick finally lets out a strong, confident grin. “Hey, um, Miss Saigo?”

“Yeah?” She asks.

“I know you’re an actor… but can you tell me what you know about being a hero?” He then asks. Saigo could only let out a small smirk, the glimmering sunset shining over her visor.

“Sure! I’ll teach you whatever you’d like to know!” She nods. “Come on, I know a nice place where we can continue our chat!”

The three turn around and walk off, the orange skies shimmering over the water in front of them.


End file.
